


i can see our future through the atmosphere

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established Klance in the future, in the vision at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: On their journey through the quantum abyss, Keith sees an unexpected vision of the future—his future together with Lance.





	i can see our future through the atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> I had already written this the monday after season 6 dropped, posting it on my tumblr. I hadn't been sure about posting it here because I wasn't sure how to tag, but now over a week later I thought, I'm gonna do it after all. I tried my best with the tags, ahaha.
> 
> Title is a line from Speed of Love by Owl City. Which is kinda my personal top fave Klance song for the past 2 years now lol
> 
> I'm fond of this drabble and I hope you'll like it too!

Keith had started to get used to the visions from past and future. When they entered another one and Keith—once more—recognized the shack he had grown up in, he expected another memory of his past. Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he found instead.

There was the faint crying of a baby, a soothing voice humming a melody and whispering as the baby was rocked in gentle arms.

But the baby wasn’t him, and it was neither his mother or father holding the child. The person was beautiful, a young man with youthful features and an upturned nose, brown skin, choppy bangs falling into his face. His smile was soft and warm.

Keith’s eyes widened. There was no mistaking it. That was Lance. _Lance_ , in _his shack_ , holding a baby with brown skin and a dark, tiny mullet.

He couldn’t stop staring. What was going on? What was the meaning of this? How could this be?

Just as Keith dared to take a tentative step forward, Lance looked up and his face lit up like the sky when the sun breaks through a blanket of clouds. “Keith!” he said, excitement plain even through the hush he still held in his voice for the child in his arms.

Keith’s heart stopped. This was—this was the most beautiful smile he’d seen on Lance so far, and he had seen plenty of those in the time he’d known the other. And it was for _him_. But at the same time, it wasn’t.

Behind him, a gravelly voice said, “I’m finally home.” A man stepped right through Keith, holding himself tall, dark hair falling just below his broad shoulders.

And Keith watched as the projected future version of him sat down next to Lance, as he lifted one hand to cup Lance’s face, his touch so tender, so gingerly as if Lance was the most precious flower in the garden of life. Watched as Lance’s eyes fluttered shut when the other Keith leaned in to connect their lips in a loving kiss. He watched as they gazed into each others eyes after they broke apart, eyes shining with affection, soft smiles on their faces.

There was soft, high pitched gibberish. The other Keith chuckled under his breath. He wrapped his arm around Lance, placing his hand protectively on Lance’s waist, before he reached out with the other hand, holding his pointer finger close to a tiny hand. Even in sleep, the baby grabbed firmly onto the finger, features the perfect picture of peace.

“She was restless when you were gone,” Lance whispered. “We both missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too,” the other Keith murmured. “I think I drove everyone crazy with how much I was talking about you both when there was downtime.”

Lance giggled softly. He opened his mouth to talk, but the scene faded out.

Keith found himself back in the present time, where they were camping on the strange space whale creature. His heart twisted. He felt heavy and aching with longing. This hadn’t been real. But at the same time, it _had_. He knew it would happen in the future, somehow, in some way.

For so long now, Keith had thought about the possibilities. Wondered what _could be_ , if Lance liked him back. That they could have a family together one day, like Keith had always dreamed for his future in the dead of night, in the empty years after his dad had died. When he had wondered if it could be possible, that he could find love in this lonely world.

And now he had seen that he _could_. That he already did, that the boy who had found his way inside Keith’s heart _liked him back_.

“Who was that boy?” a voice cut through the silence, interrupting his musings.

He had been so caught up he had forgotten that his mom had been there, that she could see the vision, too.

He turned around to meet her gaze. He couldn’t help his lips curling up as he replied, “That was Lance, the red paladin. He… he used to be the blue paladin, when I was still flying the red lion.”

“I see.”

There was a moment of silence. Keith didn’t know what prompted him to do so, but he started talking. He started talking, telling everything about Lance: their first meeting that fateful night, how they had stood next to each other, a few paces ahead of everyone else, as Lance had disbanded the barrier around the blue lion. How they had clashed at first, but _how well_ they worked together.

He kept talking and talking, and his mother listened. He talked all the way until his eyes started to feel heavy and she told him to get some rest.

As he drifted off, he saw Lance’s face in his mind. Keith knew that when they saw each other again, he would have to take his chances when there was downtime. He knew he had to keep fighting. He had to make sure that the future he saw would come to happen.

There was happiness for him, for both of them. He would protect that glimmer of hope with all he had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this piece, I would be so happy if you'd give a reblog [on the tumblr post](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/175015504477/i-can-see-our-future-through-the-atmosphere)! <3
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
